


All Good Things Must Come to an End?

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A few scenes written in Niles/Leo's POV in Ch. 2, A part of this is inspired by the Edolas Arc from Fairy Tail, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I couldn't leave you guys with an unhappy ending, But it's a small part, Magical Tattoos, Multi, POV shift between the Awakening Trio, Revelations Route, Seriously chapter one is rated A for Angst, Slight suggestive scenes, So no need to know anything about Fairy Tail, Sort of Post Revelations Route?, self indulgent as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Revelations Route“First, you’ll feel the spell cracking around you, your temporary forms breaking. Your attacks will grow weaker. When the spell finally wears off you’ll be expelled from this world.”The Awakening Trio always knew that their time in Nohr would end in sadness. What they didn't expect was their lovers looking at the magical forces that govern their world firmly in the eyes and say "Nope."





	1. Cracking and Chipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> And look, a multi chaptered story from me? To be honest this was going to be a one shot and then I changed my mind, made the ending angsty and went "Well I can't leave it angsty... can I?" So... this will be a two shot story. 
> 
> If you've been keeping up with my tumblr, I mentioned wanting to write a story with the Awakening Trio feeling "floaty" and this is it! I had a ton of fun writing this, though it was very challenging to write in different POVs, particularly Selena's, as this is my first time writing as her. Still had a ton of fun!
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments! I always appreciate them! Also, if you want to check my tumblr it's [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

It was cracking.

Odin flexed his hand, turning it around, examining the smooth, bare skin. Nothing was showing, no marks, no blemishes, but he could feel it. Something had shifted inside of him, churning and twisting in coils and loops. A hot rush filled his core, seeping into his muscles, sluggishly filling him, weighing him down. The weight was crushing, threatening to crack his body and split him wide open. It was only a matter of time.

Time, Odin was sure, he didn’t have. He felt like a giant clock was hovering over his head, ticking down with heavy, loud clicks of the hands always heading towards a finish line. A line that Odin couldn’t see, all he could do was anticipate and try to predict.

Odin exhaled slowly, feeling his breath tickle the inside of his lips. There was nothing he could do to stop this. All he could do, was hope that he could keep himself together long enough that when he inevitably split and oozed out the magic inside of him, that their job would be complete.

Dropping his hand, Odin straightened himself up, adjusting his clothes, before heading out. As he walked, he swore that trails of magic flaked off his hands. Odin tried to ignore it.

~

Battles were getting tougher and tougher as they moved through Valla and Selena wasn’t appreciating it. The aches and pains she gained daily were adding up and sometimes if she sat down she wouldn’t move.

Grumbling, Selena stretched, gingerly taking her armour off, setting the dented, scratched metal at her feet. She smelt like leather, cooked metal, sweat, and blood. Not to mention her hair… Selena shivered and tugged her gloves off, hating how the creases between her fingers was sweaty. Wiping them off on a small clean section of her pants, Selena ran her fingers through her tangled hair. After this, she would have a bath, even if she used all her energy up to stand.

Tugging through the knots in her hair as best as she could, Selena examined the ends. It was getting long. No doubt she would have to trim her hair. Idly Selena fiddled with her ends, before examining them closely. Her blood froze at the slight shift in colour when pressed at a certain angle.

Numbly Selena let her hair fall through her finger tips, ignoring the icy cold shaking that raked through her body. Knowing the cracking was going to occur was not nearly as jarring as seeing it.

The cold gave her motivation to stand up, to not linger. Wobbling Selena left her armour for later. Right now, she needed some space to clear her mind. Perhaps then she could stave off the intrusive thoughts about how she was cracking too fast too soon.

As she moved, a bit of magic flaked off of her, like flakes of gold flowing in water.

~

Laslow took a step back and stretched, feeling the familiar weight of a sword in his hands. Despite being in an uphill battle, whenever they had reprieve he still went to train. Honing skills was still necessary.

Though, with the clear day and warm weather that permanently floated in Corrin’s little pocket dimension, Laslow was sorely tempted to not train. He could be doing so many other things… laying on the grass or enjoying the moments of peace. Perhaps he could just take a walk, keep active, but numb his mind.

No, that wasn’t good. Laslow shook his head. He had promised himself he’d train so training he would do. Exhaling Laslow held his sword out and tried to remember how that one technique went… something to do with a good running start… a twist to one side… a jab here… a twist here…

Laslow immediately paused, sword poised in the air. He quickly lowered his stance and glanced around, his heart pounding. No one was there and that fact only marginally relaxed his heart’s beat. That was close… too close… he hadn’t even been conscious of it until afterwards…

He was cracking. Laslow felt his fingers slowly numb, almost dropping the sword, blade first into the ground. His movements had been too smooth, too graceful… Laslow swallowed and swore he could feel the tingle of magic in his feet, a magic only dancing gave.

Gripping the sword tightly, Laslow shook his head. No. He was training. He was fine. He wasn’t cracking. No, he wouldn’t crack. Not yet.

Closing his eyes, Laslow forced himself to move the proper way, not in dance, but in battle. Though dancing and battle were so interwoven Laslow wasn’t sure if he could remove one from the other.

As he moved, his hands glittered, like he was sweating magic out of his pores.

~

_“And what happens after we eliminate your… corrupt form?” Odin had tried to put it as delicately as possible. “What happens to this magic you bestowed upon us?”_

_Anankos stiffened. Or so Odin thought. It was hard to decipher body posture when Anankos wore such a heavy cloak to conceal himself. Patiently, Odin waited for the response. He could feel the air vibrate with anticipation as both Laslow and Selena listened in. The novelty of gaining new powers tingled through Odin’s veins and he wanted nothing more than to test the powers, but sometimes practicality won over novelty._

_“You know when you’re sick your body rushes to your aid and tries to dispel the foreign sickness, yes?” Anankos finally spoke._

_“Uh, yes?” Laslow confirmed._

_“Worlds work like that too.” Anankos told them, “It expels what is foreign. That’s why you don’t see people dimension hopping all the time.”_

_Oh. Odin’s mind pieced the answer together, “So…”_

_“I’m sorry.” Anankos softly said, “I can’t do anything once my magic wears off.”_

_“What can we expect?” Selena pointedly asked._

_“First, you’ll feel the spell cracking around you, your temporary forms breaking. Your attacks will grow weaker. When the spell finally wears off you’ll be expelled from this world.”_

_All that meant was they had to work quickly. “Do you have a time frame?” Odin asked._

_“No. I can’t tell. Not while I’m like this.” Anankos replied. “I’m sorry.”_

_Selena scoffed, “Whatever. All we have to do is finish our job quickly.”_

~

“Isn’t having pre-battle sex supposed to be bad luck?” Niles had asked as Odin flopped sweaty at his side.

“Niles…” Leo somehow had the energy to speak. Odin was impressed.

“What?” Odin could feel Niles’ chest vibrate with a chuckle. Then he felt Niles’ fingers cart through his hair. Odin arched into the touch. “I’m just looking out for us.”

“A bit too late, don’t you think?” Came Leo’s dry reply.

Niles laughed again, “I wasn’t going to pass the opportunity, bad luck or not.”

Odin felt a smile grace his face. The warmth and high from his lovers had quelled his nerves for the moment. Here in their bed time had froze in a perfect crystal of memory. Nothing outside could touch them. Not the battle, not Leo’s responsibilities, not their growing fears and “what ifs”.

Except Odin’s slowly cracking form. He squeezed his eyes shut and shoved it away. Snuggling closer to Niles and Leo, Odin let himself relax and drift to sleep. He fell asleep feeling his arms tingle as magic flaked slowly away.

~

Even though it was the eve before battle, Laslow found Xander at his desk, mulling over some parchment. Silently Laslow walked closer, a tray of tea in his hands. Setting it gently to the side, Laslow carefully hugged Xander from behind, pulling Xander into his chest, looking over his shoulder.

“Battle plans.” Laslow confirmed rather than asked.

“Sorry.” Xander pulled away so he could turn around, “I can’t help it. My mind won’t turn off.”

Laslow nodded. He knew that feel, the weight of battle heavy on the chest. He wished he could say some comforting words, tell Xander this wasn’t his first dragon slaying outing, but that wasn’t something he could blurt out. Instead he hugged Xander tighter.

“Come to bed with me?” Laslow asked, a moment of boldness over taking him.

The look Xander gave him made Laslow’s heart splutter and stop. When Xander pulled out of his grasp and pulled Laslow against the desk, pinning him, before kissing him, Laslow felt like his mind would burst. The act of power, of control, always left Laslow wanting.

“Take me, please.” Laslow found himself begging.

“So bold.” Xander murmured, “And greedy. But I am too.” He smiled thinly.

Then Xander bent to kiss Laslow and Laslow mewled into the warmth. As his arms and fingers scrambled to wrap around Xander, curl into those perfect blond curls, Laslow saw the cracks along his fingers and wrists.

He promptly ignored it.

~

Camilla had flat out ordered them to not do anything after supper, but that didn’t stop Selena from fretting about, pacing the room. Her mind spun, her body didn’t want to stand still. Everything was strung up tightly, waiting to snap and the moment Selena tried to do what Camilla asked of her, she couldn’t.

“Selena, darling, please sit down.” Camilla gently called, “Let me brush your hair.”

“I…” Selena tried to think of a way to let her Lady down, but instead she found herself walking over. “I’m just…”

“Anxious?” Camilla supplied smoothly. “We all are Selena dear, even Beruka.”

Beruka gave a noncommittal nod from the bed. Selena wished she was as stoic on the outside as her fellow retainer. It would be better than feeling like a mess. It would be better than imagining what would happen if things went wrong. She had already seen that reality and Selena couldn’t do that again…

Somehow, between those thoughts Selena was sitting in front of Camilla, back to her. Almost jumping when she felt the brush move gently through her hair, Selena forced herself to relax, breathe out. Camilla worked smoothly and slowly, combing through the rich red locks, until it was glossy. When that was done, Camilla’s deft fingers began to play with her hair, gently moving strands around into a style.

“Your hair is so lovely.” Camilla gently mused. “Like a candied apple.”

“Ah, thank you.” Selena stammered out, feeling her cheeks burn.

“So sweet.” Camilla cooed behind her, before she paused her actions, “Oh, I didn’t realize your hair had two different shades.”

Selena felt the air escape her lungs. Her mind reeled at the reminder that she was cracking. “I… yeah it always has been.” The lie felt limp from her lips, but Selena didn’t know what else to say.

“I see.” Camilla hummed, continuing her actions, easily braiding Selena’s hair.

When she finished, Camilla turned Selena around and sweetly kissed, her lips warm and soft. Selena let herself kiss back, closing her eyes. When she parted, her cheeks were warm, and somehow Beruka was behind her, gently touching her side.

~

The final battle raged on and Odin couldn’t think, couldn’t take a moment to comprehend the scene before him. His mind was spiralling and burning with memories lapsing upon memories. Fire and smoke filled the air around him and Odin could smell the destruction, the loss of life. Anankos’ corrupt form was shifting in his eyes, flickering between Grima and his actual monstrous form.

No, he had to focus. Odin grasped his tome tighter and got up from the ground, feeling the rocks lodged in his knees. Sweat poured down his face and he could taste and smell his own blood. Hissing Odin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and flipped numbly through his tome. They couldn’t give up, not now. Shouting, his voice hoarse, Odin cast another spell.

Smoke and residue from his spell lingered around him, embers dancing around his hair and ears. Odin was shaking, feeling his spells get weaker as Anankos’ form grew weaker and weaker from the assault.

Magic cracked and dropped off his arms, his form splitting at the edges and corners. Odin took a deep breath in, feeling the smoke fill his lungs. He had to keep going, had to keep fighting. Glancing around the field, Odin tried to spot Niles and Leo. It was harder than expected, but when he located them his heart hurt even more.

He was breaking, fading, and they didn’t know. They had no idea. Odin couldn’t have told them. He didn’t have that type of courage, that resolve. Countless hours with them all lost to time when the battle ended. No future, not even a scrap would be possible. Odin wanted to run over to them, hold Niles and Leo in his arms one last time, but what would the point be? All it would do was pitifully delay the inevitable.

“You won’t stop me!” Corrin’s voice rang across the battle field, Divine blade high in their hands, “This is the end!”

They charged, towards Anankos’ weakened form. Odin felt a surge of energy and fear fill him as he wanted Corrin to win, but he also didn’t want to go. The cracks grew bigger and Odin felt more magic shatter off his arms in beautiful shards of light.

Then the battle was over. As quickly as it had started. Odin watched as Anankos fell to Corrin’s blade. Silence and dust filled their battle field as Corrin stood poised, waiting. Odin licked his dry lips and felt his form crack farther. He gave a smile and felt tears run down his face. This was it, wasn’t it?

As he thought that, Anankos’ giant dragon form began to decay, slowly fading from the world. A beat passed before mages and warriors all around him began to lower their weapons, a wave of victory filling the space until it erupted like a volcano spewing ash and lava.

“We did it!” Odin heard around him.

Victory tired to worm its way into Odin’s heart. He wished he could let it in fully, but sadness was welling up inside of him. The cracks were too big, too large to contain the magic. It wasn’t leaking, it was bursting at the seams.

Snorting Odin looked down at his hands, at the lines that were slowly becoming visible. They ran in jagged lines, all around his hands and up his wrists, his arms, swirling at his shoulders before running up his neck and face, like a spiral of tattoos inked onto his body.

Soon the lines were dark, glowing an almost burnt golden colour. Odin felt his hand drop his tome. His world had narrowed down into a singular point. A small voice told Odin to look around, find where Selena and Laslow were. No doubt they were all experiencing the same thing. He also wanted to find Niles and Leo, but time was slipping through his fingers, like sand.

How cliché. Time couldn’t ever be solid and easy to grasp. It always had to slip through fingers like a fickle deity. A deity that wouldn’t grant him miracles. Odin looked up at the sky, as though he’d find an answer or something to bargain with, but nothing except dark skies.

“Odin? Odin?” Oh, someone was calling his name.

Odin slowly turned his head, wishing he couldn’t feel wetness running down his cheeks. Leo and Niles stood there, watching him, paused as though there were a barrier between them and Odin. Giving one last smile, Odin tried to find words to reassure them.

“Don’t worry.” Odin said, “It just means time is up.”

His words ended up sounding like a farewell than comfort. Odin shouldn’t have tried to fake it. After all, one couldn’t change an apple from being an apple.

The cracks grew bigger and then a brief moment of stillness before his false appearance cracked around him, breaking in large shards, collapsing at his feet. Odin could feel the thickness of his clothes, the callouses on his hands from holding a sword rather than tomes. He could feel Odin disappear entirely, leaving Owain in its wake. Somewhere in the distance, Owain could hear cries. That was probably in response to Laslow and Selena.

Then he began to glow, softly, like a white light had been inside of him all this time. The ground from under him felt useless for holding him down, gravity disappearing. Owain couldn’t look to check. All he could do was stare at Leo and Niles’ faces, their wide-eyed expressions, before they rushed over to him.

Owain wanted to tell them it was pointless, but he couldn’t speak. Then their arms wrapped around him, warm, solid. It felt pointless, like trying to stop warm air from rising, but Owain wished it was enough.

“What is this?” Leo was speaking softly into his ear, but his tone was rushed, “Why are you so different and why…”

“I’m sorry.” Owain tried to wrap his arms around them, but his limbs didn’t want to cooperate, “I…” He paused. “I feel floaty.”

“What do you mean, you feel floaty?” Niles’ voice asked from beside Leo.

Owain felt his body respond to Niles’ question, slowly floating up. Their grip tightening on him, but it was only enough to keep his upper half grounded. His legs floated up, the force tugging at him. Owain felt their grip tighten.

“It’s okay.” Owain tried to tell them, but it was hard to sound calm when he tasted salt on his lips, “My time here is just up. I’m being expelled.”

“You’re not making any sense.” Niles snapped.

“I mean.” Owain paused, but then didn’t care. He was leaving anyways. Why keep a secret for any longer? “The magic keeping me here has disappeared. I must return to my world. I’m being expelled, as though I’m a sickness.” He added, remembering Anankos analogy.

“A sickness?” Niles repeated numbly.

“Magic…” Leo on the other hand muttered, his eyes narrowing. Owain could see the thoughts swarming his head, “You’re… not from here.”

Owain wanted to point out that they had suspected that for a long time but didn’t speak it. That point meant nothing now.

“And… you’re saying because that magic is gone… you have to leave?” Leo asked.

“Yes.” Owain gasped out, feeling the tugging on his body suddenly get stronger.

His grip on Leo and Niles was being pulled away, painfully as the force became stronger and stronger. Soon Owain was barely touching their hands, fingers laced together. Now that he wasn’t pressed against them, Owain could see the anguish in their eyes, burning and dripping. He wanted to erase it entirely, but what could he say?

“Odin.” Leo was suddenly speaking, “Do you want to leave?”

What? Owain blinked at the question. “I don’t have a choice.” He told Leo.

“Answer me.” Leo pushed, “Please.”

“I…” Owain felt his tongue heavy. “I… I don’t…”

Home… that’s where he had to go. He had known that the moment he had stepped into this world this would be the outcome. But… he couldn’t do this. Owain let out a choked sob. He didn’t want to pick between his home and his lovers, but that was what he had to do.

Correction: He didn’t have a choice. The world had decided for him.

Their grip couldn’t keep forever. Owain felt their fingers slip, their grip lost. The pain in Leo and Niles’ eyes burned in his memory. Owain heard a strangled scream fill the entire space and he realized a bit too late that he wasn’t the only one screaming.

Then, darkness before light.

Owain was on the giant trunk of the Divine tree, his arm outstretched, trying to hold something that he could never hold again. This time, when Owain started to cry, he wasn’t the only one. Sitting up, heart heavy, Owain moved over to where Inigo and Severa were. Scooping them up into his arms they all cried together.

~

When her hair whipped around her, untied from the battle, Selena knew it was time. The ends weren’t a deep red, that candied apple Camilla loved, but an orange red, like the fire of destruction. Her heart ached and burned inside of her as the magic inside of her was leaking so quickly she was cracking at an alarming rate. Swirls and curls of magic were all up and down her arms.

If there was one small grace, it was that Camilla and Beruka got to see her as Selena one last time before the shell cracked like an egg, falling to the floor. Severa felt mouth open to tell them this was okay, that she was okay.

She had to be. That was how Severa worked. She was always strong, the pillar, the rock. Her emotions couldn’t show. She had to…

Tears, wet, fat tears ran down her face. Severa couldn’t find the lies, the false comforting words. All she could feel was despair penetrate her body, ripping her to shreds. When she felt Camilla and Beruka hold her, Severa collapsed to the ground, weeping into their arms. She quickly buried her face with her hands, not wanting them to see her like this.

When her body began to glow and float, Severa’s heart ripped. This was it. Her arms fell numbly to her sides as she looked up at Camilla and Beruka. She almost wished she hadn’t. Their looks, the words falling from their lips. Severa couldn’t hear them. It was all white noise. She wanted to punch her ears, tell them to work with her brain, but Severa couldn’t.

“I’m…” Severa tried to speak even though she could barely hear herself, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m out of time.”

“Time?” She thought she heard Camilla ask, “You’re not allowed to leave me.” That was what she was saying, right?

“I can’t help it.” Severa wanted to shout, “I’m being expelled, back to my own world.” She wanted to yell.

But she couldn’t yell. Severa could barely hear herself. Her voice was probably no louder than a whisper. They heard her though, for she could feel their grip tighten on her body. Severa tried to urge herself to say more, or at least grab onto Camilla and Beruka, but the force on her body grew stronger.

Then she was ripped from their grasps. For one perfect, solid moment, time froze, letting Severa see the despair on her lover’s faces.

And then darkness, nothingness. Then light, feeling, the Divine tree under her body.

When she cried, this time Severa heard herself. This time when Owain and Inigo held her, she felt their weight, solid and restricting. Severa let herself go and sobbed into them, feeling their bodies shake with tears.

~

Laslow knew that his time was up when the lines and swirls appeared on him briefly, before shattering into a million fragments of light. He looked at his hand, felt his clothes shift and change. He knew that if he had a mirror his hair would be back to a steel grey. Bitterly, Inigo smiled before a warm glow radiated from his chest.

“Laslow?” Peri’s voice came from behind him.

He wished he could answer, but his words weren’t able to escape properly. The ground from under his feet was slowly disappearing. It took Inigo a moment to realize the reality of the situation. The ground wasn’t disappearing, he was floating. Something was tugging at him and Inigo knew that this was it. He was going. He was being expelled. Weakly, he looked at Peri who had dropped her spear, hands reaching out to grab him. She managed to grab his hand, tightly holding onto him. Her metal covered gauntlets dug into Inigo’s skin, as though pain would keep him.

“What are you doing?” She tried to dig her heels into the ground, as though that would ground him.

“I… feel floaty?” Out of all the explanations…

“Laslow?”

Oh no. Inigo couldn’t breathe, his lungs collapsed, folded like wet cloth. Turning his head, he saw Xander standing there, paused like a beautiful painting of agony, before rushing over, just like Peri. His strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. Inigo shivered, remembering how those arms had held him the night before. He wished, somewhere deep down, that it was enough to ground him, but not even Xander’s might could stop this. Inigo let out a laugh laced with tears.

“I’m sorry.” He managed to say, “My time here is up. I…” What was the point of lying? “I need to go back to my own world.”

“Your… own world?” Xander numbly repeated.

“It’s complicated.” Inigo said before laughing hollowly at how standard of an explanation that was.

Xander’s arms curled tighter and Inigo wanted to say more, reassure him, but the force was strong, getting stronger. He was being ripped from this world, back to his own. Inigo opened his mouth, wanting to comfort Xander, but felt his lips on his.

With all of his heart, Inigo wished the kiss was strong enough, like those fairytales his mother read to him as a child. How the kiss would break any spell, dispel all evil. Love was strong, a wonderful force, but it also destroyed those who felt it without remorse.

Inigo tasted salt mixed with their kiss before the pull got too strong. Their lips parted and Xander couldn’t keep holding him. Peri’s grasp had faltered too.

Inigo tasted the kiss even when darkness took him. When he woke on the root of the Divine Tree he was crying, sobbing like a child. When Owain took him into his arms along with Severa Inigo couldn’t keep it together. He wept.

~

When they couldn’t cry anymore, when their tears dried up, and their throats dry, Owain felt himself get up, robotically moving along with Inigo and Severa. Night was going to fall soon and they had to hurry if they wanted to get back to Ylisstol.

They didn’t speak on their way down, nor when they found an ideal camping spot. Owain busied himself with making a fire, cursing under his breath when he couldn’t just light it with magic. As he worked, he saw Inigo staring at his hands, twisting them in a way that resembled one of his dances. Once the fire was roaring, Severa curled close and stared at the fire, a scowl on her face, her fingers rubbing the ends of her bangs.

It was easy to numb themselves, fall into the familiar routine of guard duty and rest. After Severa and Inigo were asleep, or at least, Owain thought, it was hard to tell, he looked up at the familiar night sky and laughed hollowly to himself.

“What a cruel question.” He said to himself, “To ask me to answer, Lord Leo.”

When sleep took him later on, Owain thought about how despite the conflict in his heart, time moved on, callously, forever in a cycle. Perhaps, if he allowed himself to follow the flow, he too would not feel the pain in his heart.

Owain fell asleep thinking how hopeful, but naïve that thought was. Why was he mourning now? After all, he was home.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selena's hair colour: Because I'm keeping it ambiguous to who her father is, her hair is changing to the default art's colour.
> 
> Dancer Inigo: Stole my heart and won't give it back. What a jerk. (I'm so weak to Dancer Inigo help.)
> 
> Expelling from the world: I loved that imagery from the Edolas arc (Fairy Tail) that I knew I had to write it.
> 
> Hair brushing: My weakness.
> 
> Corrin: As usual I use gender neutral pronouns for Corrin.
> 
> Magical Tattoos: Are a trope that I'm 100% weak for.
> 
> Divine Tree: I imagine they end up back to where they were teleported from (as shown in the DLC).


	2. Happiness Will Always Find a Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Hurray!
> 
> So, I know it might feel like I had things go too smoothly, but I didn't want to write so much, keeping this story's chapters shorter than my usual ones. This story was a blast to write and I'm happy with how it ended. I did my best to give something happy, but also leave the ending open. I feel it best rather than me just giving all the answers.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for all the support. As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments. I always appreciate it. Also, if you wish to check my tumblr out or message me there it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Leo wasn’t sleeping. It was evident by the dark circles under his eyes as he hunched forward, reading carefully from a large, dusty tome.

Niles clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, leaning against one of the bookshelves. Normally Leo would scold him for leaning against the shelves. He also scolded Niles for shoving him against bookshelves too, but when that happened Niles would always drown the scolding with kisses.

He wished kissing would make things better, would ease the gaping hole in his heart. Niles wished there were some way for him to make Leo better. Leo’s lack of sleep was not abnormal. Many times, in the past Leo would stay up, burning candles down to a stub, reading and writing in the library. Those nights were the nights Niles would stay up with him, warm against Leo’s side, dozing lightly off. Odin would arrive too, even if he had guard duty or other tasks that caused him to be late.

Odin.

Niles thickly swallowed, shoving the memory and image of Odin deep into his mind, but it was too late. He felt a sharp ache fill the hollow where Odin had been. His breath stopped, for just the briefest of seconds, before Niles forced air through his lungs.

It had been one hundred and twelve days since. A small part of Niles wanted time to stop, or perhaps rewind to that day, but it was a foolish wish. Time flowed onward and really, if he wanted the pain to go away, he’d let time wash over him. Time would numb all, coat everything in a layer of thin dust. It was for the better to forget.

But he couldn’t, not when he watched Leo destroy himself from the inside, holing himself up in private corners and rooms. The only time Leo made public appearances was when it was absolutely necessary, then back to his sequestered corner. Leo had never out right stated what he was so intent on researching, but it didn’t need explanation. Everyone knew, but no one commented.

They should, Niles idly thought, they really should call Leo out on this destructive behaviour and force him to sleep for a month. Then perhaps things would turn to normal.

Normal. Niles scoffed. Who was he kidding? The entire castle had felt the shift. The war might have been won, communications and bonds with Hoshido blooming, and the country slowly rebuilding itself under King Xander’s rule, but something was missing. Unwise people would say it was foolish to mourn the loss of three people. Niles would respond by pointing an arrow to their throats.

Grief struck everyone, rich, poor, powerful, weak. It didn’t discriminate and ultimately for the better. Grief made people human, tangible creatures, that at the end of the day were no better than anyone else around them.

Niles wanted to shoot Grief in it’s throat too.

Leo shifted, pulling Niles from his thoughts. Straightening his back, Niles walked in, doing what he was supposed to have done minutes before. Gently he tapped Leo on the shoulder before leaning close and personal.

“It’s about supper time.” Niles told Leo, “We best get going.”

“I’m not hungry.” Leo replied, flipping to the next page.

Niles frowned, “You haven’t eaten since this morning. And all you had was toast and coffee.”

“I also had an orange.” Leo muttered, as though that would make any difference.

Too bad Niles knew the truth about that too, “You had a section of an orange, and only because Lady Elise pestered you until you ate it.”

“It still counts.” Leo said. “I’m honestly fine Niles. Please go and tell Xander I won’t be joining.”

Niles pulled away for a moment, crossing his arms, huffing, “I’ve been doing that for this past week. King Xander has given me detailed instructions to bring you to dinner.”

Leo’s face pinkened, “I’m not some child who needs to be dragged away from their room. Ignore Xander and I’ll deal with it later.”

Right. Because Niles wanted to return to Xander repeating that. “Or you could do as he’s asked and save both of us the headache.”

“Niles…” Leo finally looked up from the book, “I’m fine.”

“You’re eating dinner with your family is what you are.” Niles firmly stated, “Don’t make me carry you to the dining hall. Because I’ll do it.”

Leo stared at him for a moment, as though contemplating Niles’ promise. Sighing Niles made a half-hearted attempt to grab Leo. His liege flinched and stood up abruptly. Niles wished he didn’t have to resort to such tactics.

“Fine.” Leo finally agreed. “But no one is to go into here while I’m gone.”

“I’ll make sure no one comes in.” Niles agreed.

A small smile graced Leo’s face, “Thank you Niles and…” He paused, “I’m sorry I put you in an awkward position with Xander this week.”

The apology made up for having to deal with the King’s disappointment every time Niles had to play messenger. “Anything for you milord.”

“Even dealing with Xander’s frustration?” Leo asked.

“…even that.” Niles admitted. Leo gave another smile.

“Thank you.” Leo said once again before leaning forward and pressing the softest of kisses to Niles’ mouth, “I’ll see you after dinner.”

Niles so badly wanted to keep Leo, deepen their kiss, but that wasn’t possible at the moment. Instead he nodded, “Do I still need to escort you to the dining hall?”

“I promise I’ll make it there myself.” Leo replied before he was off.

Niles waited until Leo was gone before busying himself with the library. No doubt Leo would need some extra candles, inkwells, and parchment. He’d have to grab that. He might also need another quill, just in case. Walking over to the table, Niles went to push the chair in when he caught the page Leo was on.

Reading was still something that came in chunks to Niles. Leo had taught him and Niles wanted to keep it up, but it had been hard with a war. The book Leo was reading was definitely too advance for Niles, but he could see the pictures and catch some of the words underneath.

His heart sank.

Theoretically summoning and teleporting magic was possible. Niles knew that all too well with jumping down into a canyon to Valla, but that was ancient magic. No one remembered how to do that sort of magic and even if they did, the amount of magic it would take to even attempt it…

Niles suddenly wished he didn’t promise Leo nothing in the library would be touched. He wanted to hide the book. All it was doing was giving false hope, and false hope was the worse kind of hope to have.

~

Leo’s heart sank the moment he entered the dining hall. Just seeing Elise’s bright eyes and smile, Camilla’s warm look, and Xander’s soft eyes made his actions over the past week feel very childish. He swallowed and felt an apology on his tongue. They were all suffering, all feeling the loss, but that didn’t give any excuses. Xander was still attending meetings and being a ruler, Camilla was assisting in rebuilding projects, and Elise was working and studying with healers. It had to be hard, Leo silently mused. Elise hadn’t lost a retainer, but she still had to watch her siblings move through the castle with only one at their sides.

“You’re here.” Xander breathed out, “Please, sit and let’s eat.”

“Yeah Leo!” Elise patted the empty seat beside her, “I’m starving.”

“Sorry.” Leo quickly went to sit, “I was… being stubborn.”

“We know.” Camilla said with an almost fond tone to her words, “We’re glad you’re here. Family dinners need everyone.”

Right. That was probably just the tip of the scolding iceberg for him. Leo gracefully accepted it and let Camilla pour him some wine. “So, how are the projects going?”

“Marvelous.” Camilla beamed, “Soon we’ll have multiple new buildings, as well as an established trade route with Hoshido.”

Established trade route… “You mean that old one to the east?” Leo asked.

“Yes, that one.” Camilla replied, “It was neglected for so long. Once it’s established we’ll have to send some gifts over.”

“Oh, maybe we can visit Hoshido too!” Elise suggested, “I want to see the gardens Sakura was always talking about.”

“I’ll inquire about that.” Xander said with a nod, “It would be nice for us to see Hoshido properly.”

Us… Leo bit into a vegetable and chewed silently. He also wanted to see Hoshido properly, see the scenery, visit their library, perhaps play shogi with Takumi again. He also wanted to see the night sky, see how different the stars looked, perhaps Niles and…

Leo almost choked on his food. No, not star gazing. He wouldn’t do that. Not again. Setting his fork down, Leo hid his distress by sipping his wine. He was here to have a pleasant dinner with his siblings.

“Leo?”

“Sorry.” Leo set his wine glass down, “I spaced out.”

Camilla gave a silent knowing look and Elise pouted, but no one called him out.

~

Niles wasn’t sure if he should bring up the book to Leo, but he had to make a choice soon. No doubt Leo would return from dinner at any moment. Idly, Niles tapped the table and looked at the book still sitting innocently. Around it was more parchment, candles, and inkwells. With his job done, Niles had more time on his hands to think. He half wished Leo had given him another task.

Heading over to the plush chairs by the fire place, Niles busied himself with checking the hearth, lazily adding in a few more logs. The fire crackled along the wood, spitting embers up into the chimney. Flopping into the chair, Niles stared into the fire, feeling the warmth dance across his cheeks.

He loved sitting by the fire and preferred it over the table. There was something intimate and warm about a fire place that had, on more than one occasion, caused him to drag Leo and Odin over, cuddling up. Sometimes Leo would take a book and keep working. Sometimes Odin would read to them. Sometimes they’d do nothing and just enjoy each other’s company.

Odin. Niles couldn’t stop thinking about him. Now that the door was open, the memories dancing harshly in his mind, Niles allowed himself the brief indulgence.

What was Odin doing right now? What was his world like? Niles tried to imagine another world, but it all turned up dull and boring. Was he happy? He had to be… back with his family… maybe he’d found another lover…

That thought made Niles violently shudder. Another lover… someone else to hold him at night, to whisper words between sheets. Someone else to laugh and joke with, train with, support. Someone else to see how Odin would gasp when his hands were touched, when his inner thigh was bitten…

Burning, something cold and dark burned within Niles. His fingers twitched against his leg and he suddenly wanted to go outside and shoot at a target until his arms were numb. What was this? He had never felt this with any of his past trysts, but with Leo and Odin… they were his. Not just in body, but in mind, in spirit.

“Niles?”

Shoot. He hadn’t heard Leo come in. He immediately attempted to shove his thought away, to be composed. Instead he saw Leo’s drawn expression, his brows lowered. Niles felt a flutter in his heart and the next thing he knew he had Leo in his arms, curled on top of him. They tumbled against the chair, Niles’ legs dangling low as Leo hugged him.

“What’s this milord?” Niles tried to keep his voice light, “You’re being awfully touchy…”

“It will be better.” Leo spoke into Niles’ neck, his breath tickling the skin, “I’ll make sure of it.”

This was the perfect opportunity to bring up the book, tell Leo that he was chasing the moon. Instead Niles wrapped his arms around Leo’s body, holding him close. Foolishly he felt his heart jump happily at his promise and that was all it took for false hope to fill his insides.

~

When Niles fell asleep in the chair, Leo gently untangled himself and grabbed one of the quilts left by the fire place and covered Niles so he wouldn’t wake up. Then he went back to his book and went to light the candle. It was a full one, an unused one. Niles really was the sweetest. Flicking his fingers, Leo lit the candle and got back to work.

He had meant every word he had said to Niles. He was going to make things better. He was going to find a way. Odin’s words had echoed in his mind since that day. How the magic was gone and that was why he was being expelled. There had to be a way to replicate things… bring Odin back.

That idea held more risks than merely not working. Even if he brought Odin, Laslow, and Selena back, he was essentially ripping them from their home. Sure, they had made the trip once, but this time they wouldn’t be going by choice.

There was a high probability that they’d ask Leo to return them home. Leo’s heart felt heavy at that idea, but he would do it. He didn’t want to be a jailer, forcing them to stay. All he wanted, more than all the gold and jewels in this world, was to see Odin again, hold him, and tell him he loved him.

Even if, all of those things never occurred, even if his wish was a one time use, Leo would see this through to the end.

~

Owain took one look at the sky and sighed, “I think we will have to stay here the night.”

“What?” Severa whipped her head around, hands on her hips, “But we’re packed and everything.”

“I know, I know.” Owain rubbed his head, “It’s just… I think it’s about to rain.”

Severa cocked an eyebrow and looked out the window, “It’s sunny with a few clouds.” She reported as though Owain couldn’t see the sky too.

“It is.” Owain agreed, “But I can just… feel it.”

“Feel what?” Inigo stepped into their shared room, sword at side and cloak already in his arms.

Severa was the first one to speak, “Owain says it will rain and we should stay here.”

Inigo raised an eyebrow and Owain felt the urge to defend himself. “It’s my intuition! Years of controlling the elements has brought me in tune with their forces and…”

It was the wrong thing to say. Inigo paled and Severa looked sick. Owain audibly clicked his mouth shut. Mentioning anything about their time… away was taboo.

“Sorry.” Owain managed, “However, I am not jesting with my words. I can feel the air temperature shifting and I am confident a storm will arrive.”

Severa huffed but uncrossed her arms, “Fine, we’ll stay. Though you’re going to tell our contractors that.”

“Very well.” Owain let out a small breath, “I can do that. I will seek them out immediately.”

“They’re back in their house by now.” Inigo told Owain, “I was just speaking with them.”

“Thank you, friend!” Owain patted Inigo’s back before departing outside.

The owners were where Inigo had said they’d be. The conversation went easier than some would expect, and with the promise they’d help with chores around the place in exchange, Owain bounced back towards the cottage they were lodged in.

Repairs to many parts in Ylisse was on it’s way. Many farming communities had suffered because of the war and Chrom was more than willing to mend relations. Owain, Inigo, and Severa were more than eager to have jobs to do, to keep their minds busy. Busy minds meant they weren’t wallowing in thoughts and “what ifs”. Those, as Owain had known for a long time, were the worse. What ifs were the whispers of “you could have done better, changed things that are impossible to change.”

After they had made it back to Ylisse and saw their families and friends, things had gotten a bit better. The ache for home was finally soothed and during the day Owain found it easy to get lost in the rhythm and flow. It was at night that things went array.

“They said it was fine, just that we need to help out with chores.” Owain announced.

“Sounds fair.” Inigo replied.

“As long as we swap who’s cutting the fire wood.” Severa muttered.

“I’ll do it.” Owain cheerfully volunteered. “Now, I think we need to help out with dinner.”

~

Soon enough, just as Owain had said, it began to rain. Inigo couldn’t believe it when mid way through dinner clean up, dark clouds filled the sky. Soon it was pouring, staining the earth dark colours. The air cooled a bit, though it was still pleasant, and the fresh smell of rain filled his nose as he worked.

When clean up was complete, the three of them hastily ran back to their cottage, doing their best to avoid getting soaked. Immediately upon returning Severa got a fire going, letting the warm embers fill the space. Their beds, the ones they’d been using since they had arrived, were all smooshed together into a giant bed. Scandalous to some who would see their arrangement as “an innocent girl with two boys”. Inigo laughed to himself (as if Severa couldn’t handle herself). They’d have to separate the beds when they left just in case.

“I cannot believe you’re right.” Severa was groaning as she flopped on the bed closest to the fire place.

“Intuition.” Owain replied, flopping beside her, snuggling close, “Aren’t you glad? If we had ventured out we would have been soaked and stuck outside, cold.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Severa sighed, “But still… thanks.”

Inigo smiled at Severa’s cheeks blushing but didn’t point it out. Walking over to them, he flopped onto the bed, nestling close to them. They all immediately shifted so they were all snuggled and touching each other. It was warm, it was comfortable, and it filled the small hole in Inigo’s heart. A hole he tried to pretend didn’t exist.

Conversation was limited, but it didn’t matter. Their physical closeness spoke louder than any words. Soon, even though it wasn’t too late, they crawled under the covers, making sure to strip armour and belts off, leaving them in thin shirts and pants. The body heat that radiated off was marvelous, and Inigo snuggled closer, shutting his eyes.

It was a familiar way of falling asleep to them. After they had returned to Ylisse, they had found themselves crawling into each other’s beds until they gave up and just decided to sleep together, alternating whose room.

Inigo smiled and remembered the rumours that spread through the staff, but by now they were used to it. They even had started to pick up on their alternating habits and things were always set in the right room. It made Inigo feel warm and he held Severa and Owain closer. At some point in time they all drifted off to sleep, holding each other.

~

_Severa scowled at herself as soon as her mother left. How… childish… how weak… to admit her heartbreak… her sadness and aching heart. It wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t strong. But she couldn’t help it. The pain, the overwhelming pain had been building up inside of her, unable to escape until it was gently poked at. And her mother’s patience, her kindness… even going so far as to say her happiness was most important… Severa couldn’t handle that sort of poking._

_Then she exploded, pouring her feelings out until her cheeks were red with tears, her throat sore, and her mind numb. Severa flopped onto her bed and tried to close her eyes, fall asleep._

_All she could feel was the lack warmth of Camilla and Beruka at her side. Severa didn’t sleep well._

~

Severa woke the next morning with Owain half on top of her and Inigo pressed against her back. She took a moment to appreciate their warmth before she wiggled out, needing to stretch and start the day. Tip toeing so she didn’t wake them, Severa slowly got ready, letting routine fill her mind. She always liked routine, something to start her day in the same manner. First stretches… then washing up… then combing her hair.

She paused, feeling a memory well up. Her dream danced boldly in her mind, taunting her. Severa scowled and immediately shoved it away. No need to be distracted by things she couldn’t have any more. The future was all she had now. Focusing, Severa started her stretches, loving the slight burn in her muscles as she worked the sleep out. When she finished, Severa took the bathroom first, happy to be the first one. Washing up and getting ready, she was half dressed when she heard sounds from the room. Owain or Inigo had woken, though she wasn’t sure which one. Not that she had to wonder for long. The door opened and Owain moved through, reaching to grab a face cloth. He leaned against her and Severa lightly elbowed him.

“You should knock when a lady is in the bathroom.” Severa griped, “I could have been indecent.”

“I was confident you were already dressed.” Owain answered, dodging another elbowing attempt, “Besides even if you weren’t the scream would be a good alarm for Inigo.”

“Yes, I’m sure he wants to wake up to me screaming at you.” Severa dryly retorted, but she couldn’t help but smile a little. “Though I suppose it wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Nor the last.” Owain brightly added.

Severa snorted and headed for the door, “I’m going to see what needs to be done. When we’re done helping out, we’re heading home.”

“All right.” Owain agreed.

Outside was sunny and damp, the trees still holding moisture and the ground littered with puddles. Severa hoped whatever chores they had to do it didn’t involve getting too muddy. They’d have to deal with that travelling back already.

“Oh, you’re awake.” The wife noticed Severa, “Please help me feed the chickens?”

“Sure.”

Severa immediately sprung to action. It was a good thing she was given a job so quickly. Memories always had a nasty habit of appearing when she least expected.

~

_“How was the world like Owain?” Lissa had finally asked once they were alone._

_Owain flinched. It was too raw. He didn’t want to say. If he tried to tell her about Nohr and Hoshido he’d probably also tell her he had spent the last few days of his journey back crying softly every night. He didn’t want to tell his mother that his heart was ripped in two and the other half was stuck in another dimension entirely._

_“Owain, sweetie?” Lissa was gently touching his arm, “It’s all right, you don’t have to tell me everything… just… another world? I’m dreadfully curious.”_

_No, she had the right to know. She had spent so long worrying over his whereabouts and praying for his safe journey home. Owain collapsed into a chair and steeled himself, “I was in the country of Nohr. It’s vastly different from here. It’s dark a lot of the time, and cooler. But it still has four seasons. Summers are nice because they aren’t blistering hot and sticky. Though there are beaches to visit that can get hotter weather.”_

_“Sounds lovely.” Lissa hummed, “And the people?”_

_People. At once Leo and Niles flashed in his mind. Owain thickly swallowed and could still see their looks, the sadness and horror painted in violent vivid strokes. “The people…” He tried to stall for time, to collect his thoughts, “The people…”_

_His voice broke. He couldn’t help it. Owain felt tears run down his cheeks. At once his mother was at his side, holding him, hugging him gently._

_“I’m sorry.” Lissa told him, stroking his shoulders, “I’m sure they’re a lovely person.”_

_“Them.” Owain found himself admitting, “Both of them are fantastic. I’m sure you would have loved to meet Leo and Niles.”_

_It had been so long since he had spoken their names. It sent a fresh wave of tears down his cheeks. Lissa responded by holding him tighter._

_“Do you… regret coming home?” Her voice was soft._

_Owain wished he could answer immediately. He tried, but his words were mangled, a gargled mess of sound._

_“I’m sorry Owain.” Lissa immediately back tracked, “I didn’t mean to imply…” Her hug tightened, “It’s just… I want you happy…”_

_Happy… he was happy… here home with his family and friends. It was all Owain should have wanted, but it wasn’t. And that thought send a new wave of tears down his face._

_~_

_The next morning, Owain felt Olivia and Cordelia’s eyes on his back and he knew they knew. Of course, there was no way Inigo or Severa could have kept silent. He wanted to tell them both that they were fine, but he didn’t have the energy to speak. Instead, Owain left, intent on finding a job to distract himself._

_He was home. It was time he acted like it._

~

Owain snorted as he washed his face. That memory with his mother… he had dreamed about it. How strange. He hadn’t thought about it in a long, long time. Her questions afterwards had dwindled down to nothing. She was waiting for him to open up the conversation. Owain knew it, but he couldn’t do it. Every time he tried he felt a thick wave of guilt. He knew if he started it would sound like he was homesick for Leo and Niles and if that happened she’d know that he was torn up inside.

Not that she probably didn’t already know. Her words about wanting him happy was proof enough. If his happiness happened to be with his lost lovers she wouldn’t stop him. She’d probably encourage it.

But it felt wrong. It wasn’t like he was moving to a different part of the country. Going back to Nohr meant dimension hopping and Owain didn’t know, should they return, if another trip back to Ylisse would be possible.

His stomach twisted at the conflicted emotions swirling inside and Owain forced himself to stop thinking and move on with his day.

~

Leo stared at the sheet, at the notes he had taken. It didn’t feel complete, but there was a slim chance he could complete the spell. Texts and books were spotty and the fact that he had gotten this much research done in such a short amount of time was astonishing. He had to give credit to Azura for letting him explore Valla’s library on various occasions.

Now all that was left was to test it. Leo licked his lips. This felt too good to be true. His skin tingled and his imagination soared. It could work… it could not work. If it worked… then what? What if they wanted to go back immediately? Leo had stated to himself earlier that he would honour it, but hearing it confirmed would hurt, especially from Odin.

No. He couldn’t worry about things he couldn’t control. All he could do was move forward and hope for the best. Hope. Leo smiled to himself. For the first time in a long while he actually felt light and hopeful.

Things would work out. If they didn’t… he’d just have to try again.

The library was a terrible place to conduct his test run, but at the same time, Leo didn’t want to publicize what he was attempting. He didn’t want to bring anyone else’s hopes up only to drag them down should it fail.

He laughed to himself. Well, he couldn’t test it with doubt. It was time to get things going.

~

_“Oh Inigo, sweetheart.”_

_Olivia’s voice was warm, full of love, as she held him gently in her arms. Inigo wished he had the smile and words to assure her, but his mother was one of the women in his life he could never fool. It would be insulting to her if he tried._

_So, he cried and tried to not see Xander in his mind, but every time he closed his eyes he could still feel their parting kiss. His lips violently tingled and Inigo clutched his mother tighter._

_“I’m sorry.” He rasped out, “I’m…”_

_“Shush…” Olivia gently soothed him, “Don’t apologize. I’m always rooting for your happiness. I’m always here to support you sweet heart.”_

~

They left after breakfast, just as they had hoped. Inigo looked up at the now clear sky. There was not a cloud floating, meaning they wouldn’t have to worry about rain. Though, they did have to worry about the ground. It was wet and muddy. If they weren’t careful they’d slip for sure.

Taking the familiar and well travelled route towards Ylisstol, Inigo hummed part of a song to a dance he had been working on with his mother. Spring festivals were just around the corner and Inigo was preparing. His stage fright was slowly being overcome and Inigo was glad. It meant he could dance with his mother, together.

His mother.

At once the dream flopped heavily in his mind, like a dead fish. Why had he remembered it? It was so old, so long ago… there was no need for it. His mother had comforted him and then the next day Inigo made a promise to never let her see him cry like that again. If he kept thinking about it then he’d break his promise…

A rustling in the bushes caught his attention. They all froze and for a split second there was nothing. Then out came some bandits, all sneers and jeers. Inigo blinked. They didn’t look particularly well trained, but he knew that a well-timed blow was all the enemy needed.

Still, they were up against three veterans who had survived more than their fair share of war. Sighing, Inigo pulled his sword out.

“We don’t have any money.” He told them.

It didn’t seem to matter. The bandits wasted no time with pleasantries and charged at them. Inigo sighed and immediately twirled, smacking one on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. At the corners of his eyes he saw Owain and Severa easily dodge and retaliate. His heart eased and Inigo focused, paring his blade with one of the bandits before cutting his arm close to the shoulder. He wouldn’t kill, but he would detain. If bandits thought they could terrorize the country side, they’d show them how wrong they were.

Taking a side step, Inigo readied himself to attack again when he felt something tingle across his arms, dancing down his spine. He blinked and that distraction was almost enough for him to miss blocking, but he managed on time thanks to reflexes. What in Naga’s name was that? Inigo flexed his hand. Nothing. Was it his imagination? Probably. Shoving the thought away, Inigo began to move into battle again.

~

Leo flinched as he felt his hand tingle and burn from the effort. Too much magic? Or… not enough? He glanced around the room. He had pushed the tables as far towards the window as possible and with the cleared space he had set up the barriers, circles of papers with ancient text carefully scribbled on it. The candles were lit and Leo couldn’t help but feel he was in a religious ceremony rather than magically trying to pull his lover (and his sibling’s lovers) back.

Regardless, he still had to try again. That was not a real attempt. Perhaps if he just poured a bit more magic in… Leo bit his lip and felt a tingle run down his arm again. Nope… not that… not enough… what was he to do?

“Leo?”

He froze, like a child who got caught stealing sweets from the kitchen. Looking up, Leo saw Niles standing there, eye wide, before he hurried inside, shutting the door.

“What is this?” Niles asked.

Niles… even if he didn’t practice magic everyone had some magic inside of them… perhaps…

“Niles, come here.” Leo insisted, “And hold my hand.”

“Oh… how bold.” Niles teased, “Like this milord?” He easily took Leo’s hand in his, lacing their fingers.

The tingle that ran down Leo’s arm was stronger this time and strong enough that Niles flinched in Leo’s hand. The air grew thicker. This was promising… if they just tried a bit more…

A candle blew out and a loud bang filled the library. Leo winced and let go of Niles’ hand, intent on fixing that when the library door opened again. This time it was Camilla, who, like Niles, stared at the scene in front of her.

“Leo sweetie?” She stepped inside, “What are you doing?”

“I’m…” Leo lit the candle to focus his thoughts, “I was just thinking of trying…”

His words fell flat. This was it. He’d be scolded. Camilla missed Selena too, Leo knew, but she wouldn’t be happy to hear he was experimenting with ancient spells…

“I think,” Camilla mused, “You’ll need more magic to try this out.”

“What?” Leo blurted.

“What?” Camilla repeated, “I… may have read a few books while visiting Corrin…” A small smile filled her face, “One moment. We may need everyone.”

Everyone? Leo’s cheeks burned. How had he miscalculated? No, more importantly, this was supposed to be secret, so when it failed he didn’t bring false hope to everyone…

“You will need everyone.”

Oh no… Leo watched with avid horror as Xander stepped inside. Apparently, the little explosion was loud enough. Was everyone going to come inside? He didn’t need to wait for an answer. Peri was right behind Xander and Beruka materialized at Camilla’s side.

“I too may have dabbled a bit in the library’s tomes.” Xander softly said, “Also… you once left your notes out.”

So much for a secret. Leo’s face burned a little bit more. “I… didn’t want to give false hope…”

“Nonsense.” Camilla shook her head, “If it fails it fails with all of us.”

Well when she put it like that… Leo stood up. Now was not the time to be embarrassed by his blunder. “All right, so if we form a line over here…”

Soon everyone was crowded in the library, hands in each other’s. Leo swallowed and felt Niles’ fingers tighten over his again. As he concentrated, pulling magic from everyone, he saw Elise poke her head in, Arthur and Effie in tow. It gave Leo hope that if this wasn’t enough, there were other people to join in. Hell, he’d get the entire damn castle if it meant having Odin at his side once more.

The air was thick with magic, suffocating. Leo almost wished he had opened a window, but magic didn’t work like that. Forcing more magic into his words, Leo felt a strong tingle rush through his entire body, dancing up and down. Fog and mist began to fill the space and at once the room was suffocating and cold. Leo kept talking, hoping, deep down in his heart, this worked. It felt like it was going to work.

He felt Niles solid beside him. He felt his family beside him. He felt those he trusted beside him. Leo felt confident. The tingle grew stronger and the fog thickened, before it burst, all the magic from everyone in the room erupting in a singular point. Leo swallowed and lowered his tome, waiting as the fog began to thin.

His heart was pounding.

~

Owain was about to elbow one of the bandits when the coldest, strongest tingle bolted through his body. He gasped and managed to dodge the bandit and kick him in the back, avoiding getting hit. Wheezing Owain gripped his sword tightly. Most of the bandits were knocked out or beginning to retreat, realizing the three weren’t easy pickings. Some of the stubborn ones were still around, but Inigo and Severa were doing a good job. Inigo had even pulled out his Dancer’s rings, the ones he kept at his belt, and was smacking a bandit across the face.

The tingle returned and Owain watched as Inigo and Severa gasped, almost doubling over. Fog and mist suddenly began to swirl around them and that was enough to cause the remaining bandits to flee. Owain too felt the fog and mist suddenly appear around him. His body felt cold and a shiver ran down his spine.

What was this? He looked at his hands and froze. There was magic swirling around his fingers, down his hand, up his wrist. It looked like vines, thick thorny vines that were purple black in colour. They were so familiar. Owain had seen them so many times in the past.

It wasn’t possible, was it?

He didn’t have a chance to ponder. The vines immediately curled high up his arms, around his shoulders, towards his heart. Owain couldn’t see it, but he could feel the tingle of magic.

Then the scenery blurred and faded around them. Owain felt the ground slowly disappear from under his feet. He gaped. This was… He looked down. He was glowing.

“Are we… being summoned?” Owain managed to softly ask himself before everything faded.

Darkness. Then more fog and mist. Owain coughed and gripped his sword tightly. The ground was underneath his feet once more and then the fog was slowly disappearing. In front of him, Owain spotted two figures he immediately recognized as Severa and Inigo. All of them had apparently been pulled along too. Good. Owain didn’t want to be in some foreign place alone. His mind spun with the possibilities, but he didn’t want to jump to any conclusions…

“Owain!” Severa had turned around, visible, “Inigo.”

“I’m here.” Inigo’s voice came out, a bit shaky, “What happened?”

“I’m not sure…” Owain mused, “But I think…”

His words were cut off by some figures slowly coming to form. He saw Inigo and Severa stiffen and tighten their grip on their weapons. Owain too gripped his sword tightly, heart in his throat, waiting for things to clear up.

They were in a room. Owain saw their surroundings become clearer. The carpet was rich, the book cases a dark brown, as well as the tables. There was a fire place and comfortable chairs… Owain’s heart burst in his throat like a soft candy as his eyes were faster than his brain.

There were multiple people standing a bit away, but Owain’s gaze fell directly on two of them. The first thing he noticed was how ragged Leo looked. No doubt he hadn’t been sleeping properly. Or was sleeping in the library. Again. Niles was beside him, their fingers laced.

Owain opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Immediately he was being pulled into two warm embraces. He caught some spluttering and gasps that came from Severa and Inigo respectfully, but Owain couldn’t focus on them. He could only focus on the two in his arms. Tears ran down all their cheeks, silent and warm.

“How?” Owain asked, but still returned the hug. As he did, he saw the vine like tattoos shift up his arms, dark and visible.

“Let’s worry about that later.” Niles breathed into his ear before he pinched Owain’s side.

“Ouch!” Owain moaned, “What was that for?” He didn’t make an attempt to leave.

“Just checking that you’re real.” Niles offered, “That you’re here.”

“I am.” Owain softly agreed, tightening his grip, “Still, how? I should be expelled. I’m foreign…”

“My magic.” Leo offered as an explanation, “I gave you some… so…”

Ah. That explained the tattoos, though they weren’t disappearing, “But you can’t keep it up forever…”

“I don’t need to.” Leo answered, “I can lace your magic with mine and…” He stopped, “Never mind it just let me hold you.”

That was a request Owain could fulfil. Details could be discussed later.

~

Severa was being suffocated largely by Camilla, though Beruka was at her side, arms curled around her waist, effectively stopping Severa from moving anywhere besides in their arms. Camilla still smelt wonderful, a mix of lilac and pine. Beruka still smelt like leather and metal. It was the best. Thoughts swarmed her head, asking how this was possible. It definitely had something to do with the appearance of the vine like tattoos, but it could wait.

Not that Severa would be able to speak. She was crying again, crying into Camilla’s shoulder. Who cared about the details? They’d iron those out later. For now, she was going to stay in her lover’s embrace for as long as she could stand.

~

Peri was excitedly babbling in his ear, her voice bright, but tears of joy running down her face. Inigo felt her hand, warm against his own, and didn’t make any attempt to pull away. He too was crying, warm tears mixed with all the emotions he had bottled up. Xander was the only one not crying. Seeing Xander, seeing the extra lines about his face, the tension in his shoulders, and Inigo felt a ball of sadness fill him. He hadn’t been there to help, to support….

It didn’t matter. Xander easily scooped him into his arms, pressing Inigo firmly against his chest. The action caused Peri to collide into his back, but Inigo couldn’t hear her words. All he could do was melt into Xander’s embrace and, feel, for the first time in a while, whole.

The details to how this was happening could be sorted out later. For now, Inigo would walk firmly into the happiness his mother was rooting for him (and for Owain and Severa) to once again have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star gazing: I head canon Odin loves star gazing. In fact, I wrote an entire one shot on it. Not that this story is tied to that one shot in any way.
> 
> Intuition: I head canon that Owain is almost scarily accurate when it comes to predicting the weather.
> 
> Sleeping together: I also ship the Trio as an OT3.
> 
> Summoning: I made everything up and tried to keep it different from say how summoning works in FE Heroes (with orbs).
> 
> Elise and her retainers: I left them out of the summoning, because I wanted Owain, Inigo, and Laslow's lieges/ fellow retainers the ones to bring the Trio back.
> 
> Vine tattoos: In reference to Leo's canon tome.


End file.
